Blood Red Idol
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Jane's trial is over. Red John is dead and he's a free man. We live in a world were even monsters are considered idols to some and Red John just so happens to be someone's idol. This person wants to prove himself and he has his sights set on Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**A/N: This story takes place about a year after the season 3 finale. Jane did get arrested for shooting and killing Red John, but got off on justifiable homicide. This all takes place a month after the end of his trial. Jane has not returned to the CBI and he and Lisbon haven't spoken in a long time.**

**Rated T for now but will most likely go up to M in later chapters.**

Pain, throbbing pain pulsed through Lisbon's head. She could feel cold, damp concrete beneath her and her first instinct was to get up. Lisbon quickly realized that was going to be a problem when she barely moved an inch and every single muscle in her body screamed in protest.

She took in a shaky breath.

Slowly opening her eyes, Lisbon was having trouble making out her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was pitch black. She strained her ears and could hear dripping water and something far off in the distance that sounded like machinery.

Gritting her teeth, Lisbon managed to roll over onto her back. She tried her best to steady her erratic breathing. Lisbon tried lifting her hands, only to have them fall right back down with a loud clunk. She felt the cold metal against her skin and by wriggling her fingers about she could make out the shackles around her wrists. Without even having to try and move her legs, Lisbon already knew her ankles were bound as well.

How? Why? Lisbon's mind began racing, pushing the headache away as best as she could so she could try and figure out what the hell was going on.

She remembered leaving the office at an ungodly hour. She remembered making it back to her apartment complex, and she remembered standing at her front door fiddling around with her keys while juggling a few bags of groceries. That's when it all went blank.

Now she didn't know what day it was, what time it was, where she was, how she had gotten there, and most importantly, who had brought her to this place and why.

As she strained her mind, trying to think of anything else, a loud heavy door creaked open. Light seeped in and burned Lisbon's eyes. She blinked heavily trying to adjust her sight, but was only quickly able to make out that she was in a small room with rusting steel walls and leaky pipes. The door slammed shut and Lisbon heard soft footsteps approaching. A _tinging _noise suddenly sounded and the light bulb hanging from the ceiling lamp flickered to life. Someone stood above her, their head tilted to the side, studying her intently. Lisbon couldn't make out the person's face, her vision was still too blurred. She could only make out their frame. It was a man. He was tall and sturdy.

Lisbon was trying to stay calm, trying to figure out what exactly was going on and how she was going to get out of this, but she couldn't stop the panic that shot through her when the unknown man bent down beside her and ran his calloused hand across her cheek. She jerked her head to the side, ignoring the pain.

"Easy now," a calm, deep voice told her, "you just woke up and you're going to need to rest for a while to regain your strength." The man's face was badly out of focus, but Lisbon could make out the large toothy grin that spread across his mouth. "I'll be back in a bit." He brushed his thumb over her lips. "We are going to have so much fun."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and Patrick Jane dug his feet further into the cool sand beneath him. The entire Pacific ocean, the entire world, was staring at him. Red John was gone. His nightmare was over. So, why didn't things seem right. Something wasn't slotting into place and it was making Jane uneasy.

Subconsciously, Jane knew that _something _was his beautiful, spitfire best friend. His best friend who somewhere along the way had become much more than that, but he wouldn't allow himself to admit it. Lisbon wanted nothing to do with him anymore. The last time they actually spoke, face to face, he was sitting behind a glass pane in jail speaking to her through a phone. Her arm was in a sling and she would barely even look him in the eye. There was no point in returning to the CBI. Lisbon didn't want him there or in any aspect of her life, and he had got what he wanted anyway, to murder the man who killed his family.

A big shaggy dog barked happily and ran down the beach followed by a young couple who were laughing freely and happily, blissfully unaware of what truly went on in the world. Jane envied them in a way.

He glanced down at his empty ring finger. He finally felt at peace the month before when he had taken it off. It felt right which, he never though it would. That part of his life was over, not that he'd ever forget his wife and daughter. He would love them forever but he knew he had to move on, he just didn't know how.

Jane had bought a new place right on the beach, he had painted over the gruesome smiley face in his old home and put new wallpaper up before putting the house on the market. It sold quickly. He was trying really hard, almost desperately, to move forward, but he was stuck.

Taking a final sip of his tea, Jane turned around and walked up the steps that led to the large glass back doors of his condo. He opened the doors and stepped into his new home, placing the empty tea mug on his desk. He made his way over the couch and fell down on it, trying, but failing to get comfortable.

**...**

Jane woke with a start. For once is wasn't caused by one of the many nightmares that used to plague him in the past. He took a look out of the window and it was now dark. He must have dozed off for a while. Jane sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to work out the kinks in it. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to this couch. He looked around the dark living room, his slightly sleep fogged mind trying to figure out what had jolted him awake.

It was a noise, a loud banging noise against the back doors.

At first, Jane figured it must have just been some poor bird that flew into the glass, it wouldn't have been the first time, but something told him to get up and take a look. Jane went over to the two large doors and looked out onto his deck, he saw nothing. He pulled the handle down and opened one of the doors. As Jane moved to step out into the cold night his bare foot collided with something. Looking down Jane saw that it was a package.

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands a few times. It was small and unmarked. It definitely peaked his curiosity, that was for sure. At the same time however, part of him wondered if it was simply some prank being pulled by a few of the kids who lived further down the beach. Jane held the package close to his ear and lightly shook it. Something that sounded like a disc rattled around, which Jane had to admit intrigued him even further.

Jane tore open the package and a DVD disc and a folded white piece of paper fell out. He brought both the disc and piece of paper back over to the couch and set the disc down on the coffee table. He held onto the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

_Dear Mr. Jane,_

_It's rather unfortunate that we didn't have the chance to meet, but you looked so peaceful sleeping. I am writing you this letter because we both have something in common. Mr. Jane, you took someone away from me, someone who I admired and respected greatly, my idol. I never met him, but we had an unspeakable connection. You shot him dead, Mr. Jane. I cannot even begin to describe how this made me feel, still makes me feel. In the end though, I decided revenge was the best way to go, after all you know all about revenge, don't you, Mr. Jane. An eye for an eye as the saying goes. You took someone I greatly cared about away from me, you ripped them right out of my life and now I shall do the same to you. Unfortunately for the beautiful Agent Lisbon her death won't be quick like my idol's. It's not that I want her to suffer, I want you to suffer. Why don't you take a look at the little home video I sent you? It is only a brief preview. There will be more to come. I'll be in touch soon. Sweet dreams, Mr. Jane._

_Sincerely, Red John's greatest admirer_

Jane's entire body was numb. His skin was pale and clammy and his hand shook violently as it reached for the DVD. His mind was screaming that this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. This had to be some unbelievably sick joke or a nightmare, but as Jane swallowed the hard lump in his throat and felt his heart pounding inside his chest ,he knew he was wide awake.

He crouched down in front of his television and switched it on, trying to keep his hand steady as he put the DVD into the player. The blue screen suddenly switched to a scene of a dimly lit room.

Lisbon sat on a filthy floor, looking dirty, battered, and exhausted. She was futilely struggling with the chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Off camera came the sound of a heavy door creaking open. A tall man walked into the frame, his back facing the camera so his face could not be seen. A switch blade flipped open in his hand and Lisbon began struggling even harder with the chains as he walked closer. The video cut off and went to static.

Jane felt as though he was hovering outside of his own body. He had not just witnessed this. It wasn't happening. The nightmare was over god dammit!

Jane fell backwards, crashing hard into the side of the coffee table. "Lisbon?" He whispered out her name.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It's keeping me motivated. :)**

Lisbon was letting the dripping noise from the leaky pipes lull her into a state of relaxation. She knew that if she just simply sat there and focused on the pain that was crippling her body, she would start to lose control and right now she needed to stay sane. She was a fighter and she continued to repeat that to herself no matter how badly the feeling of hopelessness was trying to break through.

She figured it had been a couple of hours at least, since he had last come into the room. The deep gashes along her ribcage were still raw. Lisbon briefly wondered what time it was and what day it was. She wondered if anyone even knew she was missing yet. The feeling of hopelessness started getting louder and she cleared her mind, focusing on the dripping water once again.

It was hypnotizing in a way.

Hypnotizing. Fuzzy images of Jane began dancing through Lisbon's mind and she felt her body naturally start to relax. His blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

**...**

Van Pelt clicked on her mouse, deleting a few junk emails. She glanced over to the clock on the wall to see that it was 10 past 9. Lisbon was still going to physical therapy, despite making incredible progress and almost being right back to normal. Lisbon needed to be better than normal and Van Pelt had to admire that. Van Pelt remembered her saying on Friday night that she had an appointment that Monday morning and would be in the office by nine. Clicking out of her email, Van Pelt figured traffic must have been a little heavy and that's why her boss hadn't shown up yet. She looked around at Rigsby and Cho who were both focused on their own work. Everything seemed like it was back to normal again, only one thing was missing.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Patrick Jane strode in. Van Pelt had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She hadn't seen Jane since his trial, none of them had. Quickly glancing over at Rigsby she saw that he was staring in shock as well, his mouth slightly hanging open. Even Cho couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

"Jane?" Van Pelt asked, standing up. "What are you doing here?" Cho and Rigsby mimicked her and stood up as well.

"Have you heard from her?" Jane asked straight out.

Normally Jane always greeted them with a grin and a few joking words. He even remained laid back during his time in jail and throughout his entire trial. But now his face was stone cold sober and it was more than unnerving.

"Heard from who?" Rigsby asked.

"Lisbon, when was the last time you heard from Lisbon?" Jane asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"Ah... Friday." Van Pelt answered, not sure what was going on, but deciding now was not the time to keep anything back from Jane. "She told me on Friday she had a physical therapy appointment. She said she would be in by nine. She's only a few minutes late, I don't..."

Jane pulled out a piece of paper and disc from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Van Pelt was no expert at reading people or their body language, but she knew that something was not right.

**... **

Van Pelt felt sick to her stomach, Rigsby was looking away, and Cho's face was hard, a gleam of anger in his dark eyes.

Rigsby pushed the note away and refused to look at the television screen that had just played the video. He and the team had dealt with unimaginably horrible crimes every single day, but Red John, Red John was supposed to be gone and out of all of their lives. Now some sick, twisted bastard was putting him up on a pedestal and even more gut wrenching than that, he had their boss, their friend, he had Lisbon. God only knew what the fucker was doing to her. God only knew where she was.

Cho tried his best to keep his poker face on, but this was Lisbon, it was slipping. This was more than just personal. He looked around at his team, while squeezing a pen tightly in his hand. Then he looked to Jane. Even though he was a quiet man and hardly ever gave anything he was thinking or feeling away, Cho knew how Jane felt about Lisbon. Honestly, the whole team did.

"What's the plan?" Rigsby asked. "I'm guessing he took her sometime over the weekend. We don't know, " Rigsby looked over at Jane and his voice lowered, "how much time we have left."

**...**

A light tapping against her cheek woke Lisbon from her unsteady sleep. The man was on his knees watching her. She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth waiting for the pain that was sure to come.

"Shhh, it's alright." His fingers stroked through her hair. "He would be so proud of me right now." Lisbon had no idea what he was going on about and realized he was talking to himself. He snapped back and turned his attention back to her. "I wonder what your precious Patrick Jane thought about the little film I sent him."

Lisbon's eyes grew wide at hearing that. Jane knew she was gone. She let the tiniest ray of hope flicker inside of her.

"I'm so glad you're awake now. We can work on my next project."

Lisbon's eyes rolled to the side and saw a sheet laid out on the floor with heinous looking instruments neatly spread out across it. The camera was set up again in the corner, resting on its tripod. She wanted to yell or curse this man, but her voice wouldn't come out. Her throat was too sore and chapped. She wanted to move, to fight back, but her body was limp. Every few hours or so he was injecting her with some drug that was keeping her body weak and limp, but whatever the drug was it didn't stop her from feeling the pain.

"Remember Teresa... smile pretty for the camera."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sunk down onto the worn leather couch, gripping the letter in his hands. He must have read it a million times. He knew how screwed up the world was, how screwed up people were. He saw it every single day, he had lived through it, and wasliving through it again, as hard as it was to swallow.

Red John was supposed to be gone. He had pulled the trigger himself and watched the bastard die. Jane was supposed to be moving on. Red John could even get to him from beyond the grave and that shook Jane to the very core.

Everything he ever loved had been viciously ripped away from him. He had been slowly repairing himself ever since he met Teresa Lisbon. She was the one bright spot in his dark and damaged life. Now in a sense, Red John was going to take her away too.

Jane's fingers curled tighter around the note. He knew it was going to be sent to the lab and be looked over, checked for fingerprints or any traces of DNA that would help to point out who had taken Lisbon, but it would come up empty. Whoever had taken Lisbon studied Red John relentlessly, they worshiped him, and wanted to do him proud. Jane knew that meant this person was careful, smart, and calculating.

The task of finding this person, the need to find Lisbon, it was weighing him down and felt like it was crushing him. Jane was not going to give up though. He just needed Lisbon to be alive, he needed her to be safe, she was all that mattered. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to rid the images of the video from his mind. He tried to stop his imagination from conjuring up images of what that sick son of a bitch was doing to her right now.

He was going to find Lisbon and make sure she was alive and safe, even if it killed him in the end.

**...**

Rigsby pulled the SUV into the parking spot next to Lisbon's car in her apartment complex and killed the engine. He turned his head to check on Van Pelt.

"We are going to find her Grace." Rigsby covered his hand over hers and squeezed lightly.

Van Pelt shook her head. "I know." She squeezed his hand back and then slipped it out of his grasp, getting out of the car. Rigsby watched for a minute as she walked over to Lisbon's car and started looking through the windows. He got out and joined her.

"Well, we know she made it home." Van Pelt said, abandoning the car and making her way to Lisbon's apartment.

Rigsby took his own look into Lisbon's car and found nothing out of place. He followed after Van Pelt. When he got up the small flight of steps he saw Van Pelt crouched down in front of Lisbon's apartment door. There were a few grocery bags on the ground, a rotten smell coming from them. Rigsby went over and tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"She may have made it home, but she never made it inside." Rigsby said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Cho. "Cho, Lisbon got to her apartment just fine but whoever took her, grabbed her before she could even unlock her front door. There's a few grocery bags from the market around the corner from her place. I'll have them send you security footage from over the weekend." Rigsby hung up and turned his attention back to the door. He started fiddling with the door knob. "You got a safety pin?" He asked Van Pelt.

"You want to break into Lisbon's apartment?" Van Pelt asked, looking a little taken aback. "We know she never made it inside."

"Yeah, but right now we are completely in the dark with a wet match, Grace. We need to do whatever we can. There could be a note, messages on her phone, anything that could give us a clue."

Van Pelt let out an uneasy sigh. She didn't feel right about it, but he was right. She pulled a safety pin out of her ponytail and handed it to Rigsby. "How did you learn to pick locks?" She asked.

"Jane." They both said at the same time.

_..._

Cho was back at the office going over the security footage from the market Lisbon had gone to that Friday night. Jane was keeping quiet over on his couch, but Cho knew he wasn't just sitting around. He could practically hear the wheels in Jane's head turning.

Cho had gone over the surveillance video in every way possible. He looked at it from every angle, he looked at every person and every car he could see in the parking lot, which were only a few considering it had been late. All he was getting from the video was that Lisbon had arrived at the market at 8:27 PM. She bought groceries and left the market at approximately 8:51 PM. She made is safely back to her car and drove off. No one seemed to be watching her and no one seemed to be following her. There was nothing suspicious about it.

Cho sat back in his chair and his eyes wandered back over to the DVD that had been sent to Jane. He clenched his jaw as he remembered seeing the switchblade in the man's hand flip open. As awful as it was going to be, Cho knew he had to watch the DVD again. He might be able to get something, anything.

Cho reluctantly slid the DVD into his lap top, bracing himself for what he already knew was going to come. His expression was hard as he watched the video over and over. He soaked in every detail he could. He had to bite down on his inner cheek every time he played it back and saw Lisbon shackled like an animal, lying on the filthy floor.

He had been going over the video for at least 45 minutes when something in the upper left hand corner of the frame caught his eye. He paused the video and zoomed in. It was partly cut off and he couldn't make it out completely, but there was some type of peeling stained sticker on the rusty wall. He could only see a bit of it, but it looked like it was in the shape of a triangle or maybe a diamond and there was one letter he could make out, **L**.

**...**

Jane's eyes fluttered closed but no sleep came, only a memory. He could see it all so clearly.

_He was led out to the visitors area by an armed guard and brought over to sit in a small chair in front of the glass pane. Lisbon was sitting on the other side, her arm in a sling. All he could do was let out a relieved sigh knowing that she was still alive and that she would heal. He picked up the phone and watched as she hesitated before finally picking up her own. _

_"Are you happy?" She asked him, not in a patronizing way, but genuinely._

_Jane wasn't sure how to answer that. He had gotten what he wanted. He had murdered the man who killed his family, gotten his revenge, but happiness was not the word he would use to describe how he was feeling. Jane was not happy. He was more relieved. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He had killed Red John and that's all that mattered, so why didn't it feel that way?_

_"How are you?" Jane asked deciding to ignore Lisbon's question._

_She let out a humorless laugh. "I'm fine, Jane. I'm fine." She said it a second time like she was trying to make herself actually believe it. Jane was about to speak when Lisbon cut in. "Listen Jane. I can't do this anymore." Jane looked confused so she continued on. "I know why you did what you did. I understand why you felt like you had to do it, but you had a choice."_

_"I never had a choice, Lisbon."_

_"You always had a choice." She said harshly and deep down Jane knew she was right. "I was an idiot to think that after these past three years there were actually other things that meant something to you, people who mattered more than your blind quest for revenge. I was wrong." Jane felt his heart ache at the look on Lisbon's face. "You got what you wanted and I hope you're happy." She said in a defeated voice before putting the phone down and getting up. _

_Jane watched her walk away and his heart sunk because he knew that might be the last time her ever saw her again. _

Jane slowly opened his eyes again. He sat up and looked around the bull pen. Rigsby and Van Pelt were still gone. Cho was staring at his lap top screen intently. Cho looked up and caught Jane's stare. Without Cho having to say a word, Jane knew that he had found something.

**...**

Lisbon swallowed thickly. Her throat was so sore and dry. She was freezing cold. All she had on was her button up top and underwear. The man hadn't assaulted her sexually, even though he was constantly letting his hands linger on her body and touching her hair. He hadn't raped her and she at least felt grateful for that. She didn't think she would still be able to be keeping it together if he had hurt her in that way. The physical pain she could take. The sharp blades and the sounds of her ribs cracking she could take. It was hard but if she tried she could she could stay sane. She could get out of this. She knew her body was on the brink of going into shock, but she kept telling herself that she was going to get out of this, find away to escape, and it kept her from falling over the edge completely.

The large door creaked open again and Lisbon had to squint her eyes as the dim light came on. Her eyes were getting so adjusted to being in the dark that even the smallest amount of light hurt. Everything also had a hazy distortion about it. She figured it was from the drugs he kept giving her. It had only been a short while ago that he injected her again and her head felt like it was filled with cotton. She strained her eyes but still couldn't make out any definitive features on the man's face.

The man came closer and bent down. He cupped the back of her head and gently lifted her, bringing a cup to her lips. At first Lisbon hesitated, but when she felt cool water hit her lips she greedily drank it all down, feeling her throat be soothed.

"There we go. That should tide you over for the time being." The man said as he stood back up. He walked over to a wooden chair in the corner of the room and took a seat, crossing one leg over the other. "You can relax for the moment, Teresa. I'm just here to admire my work so far, maybe have a little chat."

"Screw you." Lisbon managed to get out even though her voice was raspy and broken.

The man laughed and clapped in joy. "Such a little spit fire. I love it." He sighed heavily. "He'll be here soon enough... your knight in shining armor that is, Mr. Jane. Too bad he won't be able to save you. He'll only be able to watch and suffer."

"Why? Jane?" Was all Lisbon could manage to get out.

"Hmm, what was that my love?" A gruesome smirk came over his face. He stood up again and started to leisurely pace back and forth. "I only wish he could see me now, Red John that is."

Lisbon's blood ran cold at hearing that name. This was about Red John? How? Why? Red John was dead.

"I do believe he would be very impressed with my work thus far. You see my beautiful agent Lisbon, I was a great admirer of Red John and I have taken it upon myself to continue his work. Just be patient... Mr. Jane will be here soon. I have faith." He flicked off the light and opened the door. "It's going to be one hell of a mess, I can tell you that much." The door slammed shut and something suddenly hit Lisbon like a sucker punch.

That last thing he had just said before he left... there was a gnawing feeling inside of her head telling her that she had heard those exact same words somewhere before.

**...**

Rigsby and Van Pelt came into the bull pen only to find Cho and Jane hunched over Cho's desk both staring at his lap top.

"I think we may have found something." Cho said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"We found something too." Rigsby held a small square paper envelope in his hand. "Someone left it on the hood of our car while we were in Lisbon's apartment. We didn't see who it was."

Van Pelt looked to the ground. Jane and Cho could make out the out line of another disc.

Jane felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. Another movie.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I guess this chapter should be rated M. The scenes of torture are not too graphic, but just to be on the safe side.**

The entire team was dead silent. Cho had never liked cheesy cliched sayings, but the saying "you would be able to hear a pin drop" was completely fitting at that moment. Rigsby tapped the square envelope against his free hand, unsure of what to say or do. No one was making a move.

Van Pelt was finally the one to break the silence. "Do you think it's another," she paused and averted her eyes, "video, like the first one?"

"He said he'd be in touch soon." Jane said, a heavy weight made of fear crushing down on his chest.

"Are we going to watch it?" Rigsby asked uneasily, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Cho was the one to answer him. "We have to. In the last one I made out something that I think was a sticker up one the wall. It had a name or some type of label on it, but I could only make out the letter **L**. Maybe I'll be able to get a better view of it from this one." Cho did not want to see what was on that DVD but he knew he had no choice. They had to find Lisbon and with the unidentified sticker being the only clue so far, he had to watch it.

Rigsby looked to Cho and then to Jane. With a heavy sigh he lightly tore open the top of the envelope and took the disc out. A note came out along with it. Rigsby instantly handed the note over to Jane.

The tension was unbearably thick as the team watched as Jane slowly unfolded the white piece of paper.

_Dear Mr. Jane,_

_I hope you enjoy the show. I know I had fun._

_PS- I know I'll be seeing you soon._

_Sincerely, Red John's greatest admirer_

Jane swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He looked up at Rigsby and gave the smallest nod of his head.

**...**

The video wasn't even 10 minutes in and already Van Pelt had excused herself to empty out her stomach in the bathroom. She had seen horrible things everyday on the job, but this was Lisbon and it was too much.

Rigsby's head hung low. He would only glance up now and then but he preferred to stare at his shoes. He shut his eyes and focused on his breathing. Anything to keep him steady and calm.

Cho watched the video with disgust running through him. He wanted to look away so badly, but he tensed his shoulder and kept watching, waiting to see if the sticker would show up again. The camera was at a different angle this time, Lisbon was in the right corner of the room. He was taking in every detail of the room that he could.

Jane felt a dangerous mixture of terror, anger, and pain swelling up inside of him. Lisbon was a fighter, she always had been, but seeing her be injected with some unknown drug, watching as she couldn't move her body or make a sound, only soft groans and whimpers of pain, was ripping Jane to shreds. The way her green eyes clouded over and the simple way her back could only slightly arch each time the knife cut into her soft white flesh, was too much.

They still couldn't tell who the man was. He dark brown hair and wore a light blue dress shirt and charcoal grey slacks. He was tall, broad, and sturdy, but other than that they had nothing else to go on. He could have been anyone. They couldn't see his face and no one recognized anything specific about him. The room itself was dimly lit and the walls were rusting and stained from the leaking pipes. Lisbon could have been anywhere. She could have been in someone's basement for all they knew.

Jane had to steady himself by grabbing onto the side of a desk as the man picked up an object that looked almost like a wrench, but shaped in a much more sadistic manner, and slowly and carefully began using the tool to crack and break Lisbon's ribs. The cracking noise of Lisbon's bones did it for Rigsby and he walked away. He couldn't take it anymore.

Jane felt the bile rising in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and grab the man around the neck, choking him until his body went limp.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the man stopped his torture. He placed the wrench like tool down and ran his hand up Lisbon's broken ribs, making sure to press down on them as his hand traveled upwards. Lisbon's breathing was unsteady and ragged and Cho and Jane could tell she was on the verge of passing out from the pain.

A tremendous feeling of guilt clenched inside Jane's stomach. Everyone he ever loved was taken from him. Everything he ever touched turned to shit, but not this time. The man places a kiss on Lisbon's forehead and a surge of pure adrenaline shot through Jane. He was not going to let this bastard hurt Lisbon any longer.

The man walked out of frame, his face still concealed, and Lisbon lifted up her wrists only an inch off the ground the chains pulled tight. She dropped her hands back down. All of her strength was almost drained from her and her eyes were beginning to slip closed.

"Hold on, Lisbon." Jane whispered to himself. "Please, just hold on."

The camera was lifted and turned and then the screen went to static. Cho leaned forward in a flash. His fingers instantly went to the tracking pad and rewound the video a bit, right to the part when the camera was moved. He paused the video and zoomed in. He could see a bit more of the sticker. Cho could finally make out that it was in the shape of a sideways elongated diamond. He could also make out two more letters, **K **and **E**_._

By the layout of the room alone, Cho guessed that she wasn't being kept somewhere residential, but maybe in a warehouse or abandoned building somewhere. He instantly began running searches on his computer.

Jane however, despite feeling sick and feeling rage from having seen what was happening to Lisbon, was doing his best to pay attention to anything else that would give him a clue. As hard as it was to ignore what was going on in the video he knew that somewhere in the far off background he heard some type of machinery. It almost sounded like a construction sight, but he couldn't be exactly sure.

**K E L**. Jane ran the letters in his head over and over again. He silently slipped past Cho who was completely absorbed in his search. He passed by Van Pelt as he swiftly made his way out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Van Pelt asked, worry in her voice.

"I have a hunch."

Van Pelt waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He just turned and walked away quickly.

"Jane?" Van Pelt called after him.

"I'll call you if it pans out!" He yelled back, not bothering to turn around.

**K E L**. **K E L**. The sounds of machines, a construction sight. Jane continued turning this information over in his head. It was still not falling completely into place, but he knew it would come to him. He wracked his brain. He knew something it just wasn't falling all together just yet. He knew it would. It was familiar. It was so familiar it was dangling right in front of his face mocking him. Jane knew if he just got in his car and drove it would come to him.

**...**

Lisbon felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She what little will power she had left in her from slipping away. She let the last words he had said to her roll over in her mind, desperately trying to remember where she had heard them before.

A frightening blood red smiley face suddenly flashed through her mind, Red John's signature. She remembered a crime scene... it was one of Red John's. She couldn't exactly remember the murder itself, but she did remember walking out of the house, trying to shake off the haunting, sickly feeling that clung to her. Her team was done with the crime scene and it was time for the crime scene techs to take the bodies away.

Two men passed by her. She saw one of them quite frequently at almost every Red John crime scene she and her team worked. His name was Rick Anders. They never spoke much, but she always remembered him because he was a quiet, diligent, tall sturdy man, with broad shoulders, who would always send a smile her way even when it was such a horrific crime scene. She always shook it off, focusing on the work that laid ahead instead. As he passed by her with the other younger tech she heard the two men exchange a few short words.

"Another Red John scene, fucking fantastic." The younger tech said.

Ander's slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Yeah,_ it's going to be one hell of a mess, I can tell you that much_."

Lisbon snapped out of her memory. Rick Anders. It was Rick Anders! As much as that information sparked something inside of her, the drugs, pain, and exhaustion were winning the fight over her mind and she repeated his name inside of her head before she couldn't help but pass out.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsk, tsk. Mr. Jane is taking longer than I expected." Anders wound up an old alarm clock and placed it on the middle of a small table in the corner of the room. "I'll give him a bit more time, but then I'm afraid I'm going to have to start the fun without him." Ander's smiled gruesomely and backed out of the room.

The drugs in Lisbon's system were fading. Everything started coming together. She could make out his face a bit more clearly now, and she knew without a doubt that it was Rick Anders. She recognized his dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Lisbon suddenly realized why he would send her that strange smile at every crime scene. She suddenly realized why he would take extra long cleaning up the crime scenes. He was admiring the work of his hero. A wave of sickening nausea washed over her and she couldn't stop herself from dry heaving a few times. She hadn't eaten in days. There was nothing to throw up.

The sound of the ticking clock was becoming deafening.

**...**

Jane wove his blue Citroen in and out of traffic expertly. He was breaking more than just a few traffic laws, but he didn't give a damn. He ignored the angry honks and shouts and pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

**KEL. KEL.**

The shape of the sideways elongated diamond flashed through Jane's mind and there it was. He slammed down on the breaks just in time as a big truck flew past him.

MAR**KEL**. MARKEL & SONS.

Jane thought back to a Red John case almost a year and a half ago. Two young girls had been found at an abandoned factory. They had been brutally butchered. It had been an old car factory that had been closed down years and years ago. It was owned by Markel & Sons.

The son of a bitch was keeping Lisbon in that factory, he was sure of it. Jane pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cho.

"Cho." Cho answered.

"Markel & Sons." Jane said urgently.

Cho didn't need any further explaining and quickly typed the name into the search engine he had up. Sure enough the sideways elongated diamond popped up with the name stamped onto it. "Markel & Sons. They have factories all over the state of California." Cho said.

"I know the one he's keeping her at."

"Where?" Cho asked, grabbing a pen to write it down.

"The Red John case from over a year ago. Those two girls who were found in the abandoned factory. He's keeping her there. I heard some type of machinery during the video and I remembered that there's a big construction project going on right by it.

"Jane, wherever you are stay there. The team and I will meet you and..."

"No time." Jane hung up his cell phone and tucked it away. He slammed down on the gas.

**...**

Jane pulled up to the factory in record time. He stepped out of his car and saw the construction machinery off in the distance. He turned his attention back to the factory. Lisbon was in there some where and the only thought on his mind was finding her and killing the bastard who hurt her.

**...**

Jane made his way through the decaying factory. The place itself was huge and seemed almost endless.

"Lisbon!" He called out desperately. "Lisbon! Teresa!"

A loud clapping noise stopped Jane in his tracks. He turned slowly to see a familiar face staring at him. The man was clapping loudly with a grin on his face. Jane never forgot a face. Rick Anders.

"The lovely Agent Lisbon is safe... for now. I knew you would find me. I knew without a doubt. Having you watch her die in person," Ander's let out a content puff of air, "this is going to be incredible."

"Where is she?" Jane tried to remain calm, but his fists were clenched at his sides, his knuckles white, and his voice dripping with poison.

"Now, now Patrick, good things come to those who wait."

Jane went to make a move but stopped instantly when Ander's pulled a gun out. Ander's took the safety off and pointed the gun only inches from Jane's face.

"Don't be stupid Mr. Jane."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The clock Anders had placed on the small table in the corner of the room was ticking loudly. Lisbon glanced over at it, knowing her time was running short. Anders would be back in less than an hour with his trusty camera and god only knew what else to finish her off.

She was beyond exhausted, her body was cut, twisted and broken, and her broken ribs were making it harder and harder to breathe. As much as her body wanted to succumb to defeat and let a blissful darkness fall over her, Lisbon's mind still refused to give up.

She glanced over at the clock again and carefully lifted her left hand causing the chain that was attached to the shackle around her wrist to rattle. Biting down on her lower lip, Lisbon took in her surroundings for the billionth time, now more than well adjusted to the darkness. She moved her left hand again and listened as the chain rattled again.

A thought suddenly came to her. Ander's had his back to her and was cleaning off one of the hunting knives he just used and was preparing a syringe because the drugs were wearing off. Lisbon cringed at that part of the memory, but quickly moved on. She remembered finding enough strength to shift her body up into a rag doll like sitting position. She had placed her left hand over her stomach in an attempt to stop the blood that was seeping out. She remembered being huddled in the corner and when she moved her hand the chain was pulled tight, to it's limit. It was wrapped around the pipe on the other side of the room. Lisbon remembered the pipe groaning in protest.

Lisbon snapped back to the present. She knew what she had to do and prayed like hell it would work. She slowly but surely began inching along the wall to the other side of the room, the chains following along behind her. When she finally made it she heaved herself against the wall and hissed at the jolts of pain that shot through her. Her body was telling her that she needed to rest, that she had to stop straining her wounds, but hearing the incessant and mocking ticking of the clock, Lisbon was not going to stop now. There wasn't any time.

Bringing her wrists together, Lisbon brought them to her chest. She allowed herself the smallest smile when the chains lifted off the concrete floor and formed two tight lines. They were at their limit. If she could get her hands free she could easily and quickly free her feet as well.

Lisbon drew in a deep breath and placed her hands back down in her lap. She brought her wrists up to her chest again, this time pulling harder and faster. The pipe on the ground that the chains were wrapped around made another groaning noise. Lisbon focused. She repeated the same action of pulling her wrists to her chest only this time she did it even harder and faster and didn't stop to take a break. She kept doing it, not caring that her arms were shaking with pain. She breathed in and out as steadily as possible. The pipe was groaning even louder and as the chains were being stretched to their limit over and over the pipe slowly began to pull from the wall.

**...**

"Where is she?" Jane asked as Anders pointed the gun at him.

Anders let out an amused chuckle and casually swung the gun around.

"Patience Mr. Jane."

Jane knew she was still alive, but despite that he only allowed himself feel the slightest bit of relief. He still had no idea what condition Lisbon was in or how bad off she was.

"Where is she?" Jane repeated again, his voice filled with venom.

Anders checked his wrist watch and then looked back over to Jane. "Patience! Patrick, don't worry. You'll be seeing her very soon. You see Mr. Jane, I had no doubt that you would eventually figure out where I was. I'm guessing you even remember who I am. In fact I was counting on it. Despite being an arrogant piece of dirt you are a very smart and resourceful man. I'll give you that much. I find it quite poetic that the woman you love will die and this time, you'll be here to watch. I only wish he could be here as well." Ander's said wistfully.

"You're pathetic." Jane spat out and the expression of relaxed mirth instantly disappeared from Ander's face. "You think Red John would actually be impressed by all of this? He would have found it sad and amusing. He would have told you to get some god damned originality. He would have thought you were the most pitiful and worthless piece of garbage he ever had the misfortune to lay his eyes on." Jane knew this was Ander's weak spot. He needed to shake him up, catch him off guard. He needed to do something, anything to buy more time until the team found him.

Jane felt the butt of the gun connect with his stomach and the wind was knocked from him. He fell to his knees, hunched over.

"You know nothing!" Ander's yelled with fury in his eyes. "You know nothing."

He raised the gun again and smacked Jane across the face with it, causing him to fall onto his side. Blood was gushing from Jane's nose and he coughed raggedly.

"I know you're just a pathetic little man who will forever be living in the shadow of a sick bastard who wouldn't even spit on you."

Ander's let out a harsh unamused laugh and pointed the gun at Jane's head. "You know nothing." He said softly, his finger wrapping around the trigger.

Jane tensed waiting for the loud noise of the gun, waiting for the bullet. He stared into Ander's furious dark brown eyes and confusion ran through Jane as he saw Ander's eyes suddenly dull. Ander's mouth fell open and the arm holding the gun fell limply to his side. Jane let his eyes travel downwards and saw a large blood stain begin forming on Ander's chest through his light blue dress shirt. Ander's eyes went completely lifeless and he slumped down the ground landing right next to Jane.

Jane's eyes went wide and something more than just joy, relief, shock, amazement, and love filled him. He couldn't describe it. Lisbon stood before him, holding a jagged rusty pipe in her hands. The top of it was covered in Ander's blood.

Jane took in Lisbon's appearance. She was covered in dirt and blood and she was so pale. She only had on her button up top and he could see her shaky bruised legs that were covered in cuts and dried blood. The top she was wearing was stained in blood as well, and her bottom lip was split open. Her wrists and ankles still had shackles around them with the chains trailing behind.

She wiped her bangs out of her face and dropped the pipe to the ground next to Ander's. She used her left foot to nudge Ander's body. "Son of a bitch." She said in a cold scratchy voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked Jane.

"I... I came to save you." Jane said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he realized just how stupid they sounded.

"How long have you known me?" Lisbon asked, and Jane could have sworn he heard the smallest bit of teasing in her tone. "I've never really been one for the whole damsel in distress thing."

Jane felt a breathy laugh escape him. Lisbon closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She finally let the relentless exhaustion and pain consume her. Jane watched as she fell to the ground in a heap. He shot up and was on his knees by her side in less then a second. Jane scooped her up into his arms and held onto her tightly. Hot tears began to freely fall down his face.

"Jane? Jane!" Cho's voice called out from somewhere in the distance.

"We're over here!" Jane finally answered.

He brought Lisbon closer to him and stared at her unconscious face. He watched as his tears fell down and gently landed on Lisbon's cheeks.

"She's here." Jane said quietly, to himself.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

After Cho and the team had finally reached them in the factory everything had become one giant blur. The factory was soon flooded with police. There were already reporters and camera crews swarming the place and Jane nor the team would give Ander's the satisfaction of having his name known to the media in any way shape or form. From there on out he was simply John Doe. He was no one.

Jane rode with Lisbon in the ambulance to the hospital. He waited for what seemed like ten lifetimes in the waiting room of the emergency room with the rest of the team. Finally the doctor emerged telling them that Lisbon was severely dehydrated, had lost a serious amount of blood and if they hadn't found her when they did the outcome may have been horribly different. Lisbon was a fighter though. His Lisbon had always been a fighter.

Jane just remembered the way his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest when the doctor said she was stable and would heal.

Van Pelt squealed with happiness and hugged Rigsby close and Cho even grinned like a fool and joined in. Jane just watched and smiled at his family. The one he had missed for so long.

When he finally was able to see Lisbon she was fast asleep and he sat in the chair near her bed and didn't get up for anything or anyone. He just watched her. He was going to stay until she woke up. He was going to stay until she told him to get the hell out.

**...**

Lisbon's eyes slowly opened. Her head was still was heavy with exhaustion and she could hear the faint beeping noise of a heart monitor and an IV drip. She had no idea how long she had been out for, but she knew that the past few days had in fact been a reality. She could feel the dull ache in her body despite the pain meds she knew she was given.

Judging by the dark sky outside her window, Lisbon knew it was either very late or very early in the morning. It was nice to be able to look out a window, a simple pleasure she seriously thought she might never have again after being chained up in that freezing cold room for so long.

Lisbon let her head roll to the side and she caught sight of a pair of tired but calm blue eyes watching over her. When she had shoved the pipe through Ander's chest and seen Jane, spoke with him, if only for a minute, she was so close to falling over the edge part of her was convinced that she had imagined the whole encounter. After all, she didn't expect to see him ever again, not after Red John was out of the picture, after he had accomplished his ultimate goal.

"You're here?" She said more to herself.

Jane smiled and nodded his head. "In the flesh." He smiled.

Lisbon sighed. "I thought I imagined you before. I was pumped full of so much of that drug I couldn't be sure of anything anymore."

Jane's heart ached at hearing that. He pushed himself up off the uncomfortable chair and walked over to her.

"I'm right here." He said leaning forward.

Lisbon's hand reached up and she touched his cheek. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I realized why I couldn't move on after Red John." Jane said, confidence and pure clarity in his voice.

"Because some insane crime scene technician who idolized Red John decided he had to follow in his idol's bloody red foot steps?" She tried to make her comment sound teasing but Jane could see through it. He could see the pain.

It physically hurt Jane that Lisbon thought this, that it was still all about Red John. He leaned in further until their faces were only inches apart. "I can't move on without you, Teresa. I need you."

The weight of Jane's words took a minute to fully settle over Lisbon. He had never been one to admit when he needed anything. He always retreated whenever he began to show any vulnerability. Lisbon's fingers curled around his vest and she tugged him closer until he realized what she wanted.

As gently and carefully as he could, Jane crawled into the hospital bed and let his arms lightly wrap around Lisbon. She tucked her head under his chin and he breathed in the faint scent of cinnamon and smiled to himself. It was genuine smile. The first one in a long time.

As he reveled in Lisbon's body pressed against his he reminded himself that Red John was gone and that sick bastard Anders was gone. They were both dead. They were in the past. It was all over and the only thing that mattered to him anymore was the woman in his arms, his reason for living.

He was tired of trying to fight back what he felt for her and would always feel, no matter what happened.

"I love you." Jane whispered.

"Took you long enough." Lisbon responded cheekily, lifting her head up until their noses were touching. However, the look in her eyes showed what she was really feeling. "I love you." She told him quietly.

Jane leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. The knowledge that Lisbon was alive, healing, and safe in his arms was enough to let him drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this was short, but it's the second to last to chapter. The last chapter will be up soon and it will be longer with lots and lots of Jisbon goodness. Thanks again SO SO much to everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, put it on their favorites list, alerted and everything and above! You are all the best! **


End file.
